


Actually.. He Is My Husband

by vanitasvanity



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, YouTuber Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitasvanity/pseuds/vanitasvanity
Summary: Dan, an airhead and famous 18 years old YouTuber. He is doing so well in his life, until one day.. his mom announced that Dan will need to marry Phil, a very quiet (not so quiet actually) but yet complicated 22 years old man. Not just complicated, he is Dan's lecturer too!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever Dan and Phil fanfic lol (and first fanfic too). I am very bad in writing, so any kind of feedbacks are very appreciated!

“Mom. I don’t want to!” Dan screeches as painfully slapped his own both cheeks out of terror. Mouth hanging open as he eyed his mother, the woman that has gave birth to him, currently staring at him with a deep frown.

“Daniel! Me and your father won’t be here for a year! Who is going go look after you when  we are away? Yourself? You can’t even fry an egg!” His mother, Francesca defied.

Daniel whined, “that’s not a problem! I can learn how to cook!”

Francesca sneered, “will you?” she folded her arms. The boy in front of her just nodded vigorously. “Yes mom! Anything! As long as I don’t have to marry Phil!” He whined softly. “I am 18, mom. I am capable of taking care myself. If I can make thousand of pounds from YouTube, then why couldn’t I feed myself?” he added.

“Daniel, I can see your point. But I am so sorry honey. I’ve been watching you for 18 years and I know how troublesome can you be. Whether you want it or not, you are marrying Phil! He is 22 years old, and he is very mature. He will help me to look after you!”

“But-“

“No buts!”

Dan grunted and rubbed his temples gently. Why won’t his mother understand? Being an 18 years old, a student, not to mention, internet celebrity and an introvert. And now he is going to get married just because his parents will be out of station for a month for work and apparently his parents can’t believe how capable he is to look after himself!

 _Phil..._ He frowned deeply, of course. It gotta be him. His mother is very fond of Phil. Philip Michael Lester, 22 years old bachelor, graduated with degree in linguistic,  financially stable.. very polite and pleasing but yet so quiet and complicated. Dan met him alot before as his mother and Phil’s work in the same company. They usually meet during dinner or when the company is holding out an event related to family day.

But here’s the thing. Phil is also a lecturer.

Dan’s communicative English lecturer to be exact 

“Mom. Please! You know that Phil is my lecturer! What if the others finds out that I am married to a lecturer?! And and and YouTube thing...”

“Daniel, either you want to tell the entire world or to hide about it! It’s up to you. But you are marrying Phil. He can look after you at home and university, and that’s wonderful. He is a good man. Now hush. We are going to get you both to the chapel by next week. So prepare yourself.” And that’s how Francesca ended the argument and left, leaving Dan worldess and mouth agape in horror.

“Mom!!!” Dan cried.

Oh fuck.

°•°•°•°•°•°•

"I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving. I promise to try to be on time. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you.”

Dan’s eyes were wide open. What? What does Phil mean? Those last 3 damn words got Dan dumbfounded. How on earth did Phil manage to say that even though they haven’t been relationship with each other? Wait. _Am I supposed to reply?_

And perhaps he should, as he eyed his mother, trying his best to send her message of pleas telephatically and only received stinky glare from her.

_Mom. What am I  suppose to say?_

_Think._

_Think._

Dan looked up Phil, “P-Phil... I..” he murmured. He could feel his eyes turning hot, his chest turning tight, his skin getting sweaty. He took a deep breathe and looked down at their hands. Jesus Christ, that is some kind of horrible sight. His own hands trembling hard and turning blue.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I am here.’ Phil quietly muttered as he gripped Dan’s hands gently.

“I... I..” _Jesus! Get over it, Dan! Damn it!_ Dan looked up at Phil once more. The sight of his ocean eyes in front of him slightly soothed him down. He finally breathed in and shut his eyes. _Just shoot!_

“I promise to be your navigator, consoler, sidekick, best friend and your husband. Finally, I promise you myself."

Dan thought he sucked, but not anymore when he sees Phil smiling softly.

And after few seconds of eye staring contest, the father in front of them finally spoke.

“Do you, Philip Michael Lester, take Daniel James Howell, to be your wedded husband, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love her faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you shall live?”

“I do.”

The Father looked at Dan. “Do you, Daniel James Howell, take Philip Michael Lester to be your wedded husband, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love him faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you shall live?”

 _I don’t._ “I do.”

The father smiled. “You may now, kiss the husband.”

Dan frowned cutely, _so do I need to kiss him first.. or.. well._ He feels like he’s gonna choke himself. _Kiss him, damn it._

“Dan?” Phil called and smiled before he leaned closer.

“Ummm.. “umumumu… Dan ridiculously muttered before he leaned back hesitantly. Cheeks turning hot.

And finally, he could feel it. Phil’s lips against him. Soft. Warm. And, complicated. Dan couldn’t tell if he likes it or not, but this situation makes Dan breathless and numb.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Now that they are married, it means that Dan’s parents are away too. And that also means, Phil lives here now too.

Dan was currently sulking, trapping himself underneath his blanket. He has been crying himself to sleep ever since the marriage. It doesn’t make him feel any better, in fact, it’s only making him feeling worse out of guilty as Phil has been trying to comfort him.

 _I bet he is feeling guilty.._ Dan sniffed  It’s not about the marriage. But it’s about his parents. Everything about this is so fucked up! _How am I suppose to make Phil happy?! I can’t even feed myself. I can’t even make pancakes! Mom has never teach me anything! Stupid mom for making me miserable. I bet Phil is filing a divorce now that he got himself a stupid husband._ He sniffled once more before his fat tears rolled down to his cheeks again.

“Dan?” Phil called from outside as he knocked. “Can I come in?” He asked softly.

“No.” Dan grunted.

And Phil opened the door and walked in anyway.

“Dan.” He sighed and sat down on the bed. “Have you eaten?” He asked softly, looking at the shifting burrito blanket. He knows that the younger male in front of him haven’t eat any proper food ever since. Phil has been trying to drag him out of the room but eventually failed.

“Y... yyyus.” Dan murmured as quietly as he could and sniffled softly.

“Why did you marry me?” Dan quietly asked. _Fuck! Why did I ask him that?!_ Dan swears he has been going through random cringe worthy pasts and all of those moments never made him to bang his head against his fucking bare wall so hard before. But boy, now he does want to bang his head against it so hard to the point his head crashed to small pieces. _Stupid Dan! Stupid!_

“I am sorry, forget it.” He continued. _Stupid Dan!_

Still no answers from the older male though. Dan really wanted to see how is Phil reacting but thanks to his dedication in being human burrito, he is currently suffocating himself so that he won’t be able to see anything.

Phil looked at the burrito for a moment before he patted him, “why?” he asked softly.

_That’s it._

 

Dan pulled himself out of the burrito. Exposing his horribly messy face. “You could have just said no! I, I mean. You are my lecturer. And I am your student. And, and, you are super busy. Adding another one like me in your life won’t make you less busy! If anything, I am a very bad person! I can’t cook and I make self deprecating jokes and I can’t make you laugh from my lame jokes. You know how bad I am in class, I don’t think you want to see how extreme the level of my stupidity can be outside of class too!” He breathed out swiftly.

Oh God. _What the fuck._ Dan looked up at the other man. _Genius, Dan. It’s been 3 days and you’ve already did it. You pissed the fuck out of him. He’s gonna fail you in class._

“Are you crying?” Phil asked.

“No I am not!” Dan grunted. Tears threatening to fall out from his dangerously warming eyes. “I am a nuisance, aren’t I?”

Phil sighed. “Dan, stop.”

“What? It’s true, no? Mom wanted you to ma-“

“Hush.” Phil silenced him and gently wiped the tears from Dan’s cheek. “I am accepting the way you are because you are my Daniel. Didn’t I promise that I will love and care for you?” He replied. “It doesn’t matter how busy am I, Daniel. It just doesn’t.”

“But.. you are my lecturer.” Daniel repeated.

“Yes, during class. But you are my husband now.” Phil replied. “Beside, we are in university. Not in school.” He added.

The younger boy tilted his head and he looked down. “But I.. I don’t know how to cook..” He mumbled softly.

“Is that what are you worrying about right now?”

Dan looked up at Phil and nodded.

“Not a problem. I can cook. We can also order take outs too.” Phil smiled. “Okay, stop worrying.” Phil pinched his cheek gently. “Let’s go and eat something, yeah? What do you want to eat? I’ll make them for you.”

“I.. I am not hungry.” Dan replied nervously. His cheeks ridiculously turning hot from the gentle pinch.

“Okay, okay. You are not hungry.” Phil nodded, his brows knitted together before his expression softened, “then, will you company me to eat?” He asked softly.

Dan flinched, “w-what?”

“I don’t want to eat alone. Please?”

Jesus Christ. Dan remained silent for several seconds before he finally nodded. “Okay.”

“Yay!” Phil cheered.

Dan smiled lightly at the small cheer.

“Let’s go.”

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Turns out Phil is trying to shove his food into Dan’s empty mouth.

“No!” Dan whined softly, rejecting the offer. He hasn’t touch anything for 3 days solid, eating something by the sudden would make him vomit straight away. And plus, Dan is still shocked from his current drastic life change.

“Eat.” Phil grunted. “You better open that mouth, Daniel. Otherwise I have to tell mom about this and let her fly over here just to get you to eat. Which one?”

Dan whined more before he opened his mouth. Phil smiled in satisfaction and gently fed him the chicken and mushroom soup. He waited for the younger male to process of the current situation before he gently feeds him another one.

“Is it good?” Phil asked. “Do I need to add more pepper?”

Dan looked at him and nodded, “taste like mom’s.  It’s already perfect.” He almost cooed at the warm soup.

The older male smiled wider. “Great! How about more?”

Dan nodded and opened his mouth again.

And Phil happily shoved another spoon to Dan’s mouth. Enjoying the small hum of content from the other one.

They remained silent for several minute until Phil opened his mouth.

“Do you regret it?” He asked.

Dan blinked. “I don’t know.” He murmured and sighed. “It’s just. Surprising for me, you know?”

Phil nodded. “I understand.”

“Just give me some time to process. But you know that I don’t hate you, right?” Dan asked, smiling bitterly.

The older chuckled lightly, “that’s great to hear.”

Dan smiled faintly and looked down at his ring finger. “Do I have to wear this to class tomorrow?” He asked nervously.

“You don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable.” Phil assured. “You don’t want them to know, don’t you? No pressure. I totally understand.” He added and lean back to his chair, there was a small frown plastered on his face. His fingers starting to fiddle around the tip of the spoon. “Nobody knows.” He continued, “I mean, the administrator.. the other lectures..”

Dan raised his eyebrows, “that’s surprising.”

“Why?”

“Well, you look like, that type of guy.. that tells everyone if you have any good news.” He replied, and somehow, Phil suddenly gave him playful smirk.

“What?” Dan grunted. “Phil.” He moaned out. “I mean, well! Any news!” He whined softly. Feeling embarrassed as he realized that his previous words made the other smirked.

“Haha, alright. Alright. Well, let me make a little clarification here. That’s a wrong assumption that you have over there, Mr. Howell.”

Dan raised his eyebrows. _Mr. Howell?_

“I don’t go tweet around about everything. Plus mom told me about how our marriage is supposed to be secret? Moreover, I won’t do that without your agreement.” Phil tapped the table.

Dan just nodded. “Okay,” he sighed.

“Look,  as I said. No pressure. I will not do anything to you. I promise.” Phil assured. “Come on, continue eating, yeah? I don’t want you to fall sick during class.”

“Okay..”

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

The very next morning, unfortunately, Dan has a class.

With Phil.

And now he is still on his bed. Alone. No Phil. Because Phil is in the next room. Knowing that his younger spouse would throw a fit or won’t have a comfortable sleep if he is next to him.

Today is the fourth day of him being a married man.

Dan blinked his eyes, days have gone way too fast. With a sigh, he sits and rubbed his temple in disbelief. “God.” He grunted.

_Ping!_

That came from his phone. Dan looked at it wryly and picked it up, who is texting him at 6:50 AM?

_Unknown Number: Good morning dan_

_Unknown Number: Are you awake?_

Dan raised his eyebrows and contemplate whether if he should reply or not.

He goes for no.

Another text come from Phil. And then more texts come from Phil. Dan frowned deeply at the several notification sounds before he proceed to switch the sound more into silent and read the texts.

_Unknown Number: You are aware_

_Unknown Number: That today_

_Unknown Number: You have class_

_Unknown Number: With me_

Unknown Number: Right??

“Why the fuck is he texting like this?” Dan grunted.

_yes phil im awake and yes phil im aware_

A minute later, he could hear few gentle knocks on the door followed with small voice, “Dan, can I come in?”

“Come in.” Dan replied.

The door opens. “Hi,” Phil greeted. “Good morning.”

“…Good morning, Phil.” Dan mumbled nervously and looked up at the other. It’s 6:53 AM right now and Dan is fully aware that Phil have to punch in to his work at 8:00 AM. So why is Phil dressed so formally, so early in the morning?

Phil looks nice indeed. And very ‘Phil’ too. Dan thought. Phil is currently dressed in long sleeved green shirt, paired with black slack pants. Since it’s still very early in the morning, of course Phil haven’t tuck in his shirt yet, not even having his tie nicely fit around the collar of his shirt.

“You have class today,” Phil broke the silence. No response by Dan. So Phil continued, “we should have breakfast together.” Phil added, “mom told me you always skipped breakfast.”

Dan grunted, “so what if I skip breakfast?” He nagged.

Phil chuckled softly and invite himself to sit at the edge of Dan’s bed, “listen, skipping breakfast is always a bad idea. It’s very bad for your health, and your mind.” He remarked.

“But I don’t lose my focus during your class,” Dan slashed.

“Mhm… then what about the other class?” Phil chuckled, “especially in marketing class.”

Dan frowned cutely, “you have your win.” He mumbled grumpily. He sucked in marketing anyway. Why? The subject involves mathematics, communications, software knowledge and more. Dan had no idea why does he need to take that as a part of his class when he is actually studying pastry?

Why is he taking pastry as his main course, you ask?

Dan had never ever have that intention to further his study from the very start. He is already financially stable, thanks to his YouTube career, he do not have to worry about money and everything. However, his mom is not on his side. And thus, his mom practically forced him to take any kind of course as long as her one and only dumbass son could earn diploma.

 _“Just imagine! In your biography. Daniel Howell, 18 years old, Diploma in… isn’t that nice? Diploma in Animations and Multimedias! Diploma In Interior Designing! Diploma in Radiography! Isn’t that nice? It adds a nice touch in your biography soon!”_ That’s what Francesca said.

Since Dan doesn’t have the gift of having mathematical brain. So thus, he decided to take the easiest course. Which is pastry. Still unfortunate though because he have to learn marketing skill that requires him to calculate some shit every now and then. Another confusing matter – Dan also have to take communicative english as his subject as well. He did not understand what does communication have to do with pastry. At least it doesn’t involve calculating anyway. But now, the man that is currently sitting at the edge of the bed, smiling at him, is his communicative english lecturer.

Dan sighs faintly and stretches. “Give me several minutes to get ready. And I’ll make breakfast.”

“Okay!”

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

“I said I will make breakfast…” Dan mumbled.

“I know, but fire is dangerous.” Phil replied playfully. “Just eat, let me make breakfast from today, yeah? I can’t have you dozing in class from waking up way too early.”

Dan blinked, recalling back the small bickering he had with Phil before on his bed. _Bruh what._ He proceed to grab the fork and start to eat his pancake in silent.

“I trust that you are done with your assignment, yeah?” Phil broke the silence.

“Err.. yeah.. but I haven’t review it properly…” Dan mumbled.

Phil frowned, obviously unpleased at the remark but then he recalled back how terrible Dan have been ever since their wedding. He sighed softly. “I’ll help you before you go to class.”

“T.. thank you.” Dan replied lowly and looked down onto his plate. “I am sorry…”

Phil blinked and looked at the other, “what for?” He asked for. “You have nothing to apologize for, okay?”

“For being nuisance non stop.. I don’t even run my duty as your spouse properly. You do the cook, but yet the one that should do that is me. You do the laundry, but.. that’s my duty. Yeah.. every chores. You do them all. And I fail to function.” Dan replied.

“Dan, Dan. No. Stop. You can’t think that way.” Phil cupped Dan’s cheek. “Please do not. Who taught you that?”

The younger male blinked and tilted his head – almost as if imitating a puppy. “Nobody. But I always see mom do everything.”

Phil stroked his cheek gently, “listen Dan. In marriage, there’s two people. Not one.”

This makes Dan breathless and numb for a moment. “W-what do you mean?”

“We’ll talk about this later.” Phil replied. “Please finish up your breakfast. And then I’ll help you to review your work.”

Dan just nodded. Somehow, the conversation didn’t make Dan feel good. In fact, it left Dan a numbing feeling in his chest. It feels twisted.

Dan hated it.


	2. Chapter 2

They ended up having their first breakfast session as husbands in awkward silence. Nevermind, Dan prefer it that way anyway. Phil, as a responsible husband – and at the same a responsible lecturer, insist on helping Dan to review his work, even though Dan argued that he could do it by himself. In the end, the reviewing ended faster than usual.

Dan groaned and rubbed his sore eyes, packing his laptop and a couple of files. “Thank you,” he said. Looking up at Phil with a small smile. “Well then.. I.. should be going. It’s 7:30 AM now.”

Phil raised his eyebrows. “It’s still early, Dan.”

“Well technically yes, but not for me. I have bus to catch up to.” The brunette replied.

“Dan, I have a car. I can give you a lift.” Phil sighed.

Dan turned to him, feeling a bit flustered. Half of him keep screaming no at the offer, but yet another half of him keep saying yes. He give out a small hum and glared up at the ceilling as he start to mentally make a comparison list.

_ Should I Go With Phil Or Nah? _

_ Pros  _ | _Cons_

_Save the cost_ | _What if other students see?_

_Save the time_ | _Awkward silence in car_

“Dan,” Phil called. “So?”

 

The younger boy startled and blinked several times, “I think.. no. What if other people sees us?” Dan spoke. “I don’t want people to see.”

 

“It’s fine. Okay, look. I’ll drop you at the nearest bus stop. That way, people won’t notice.” Phil replied.

 

“But..”

 

“Please? Go with me?” Phil said softly, his eyes were shining with hope.

 

Once again, that make Dan breathless. And confused as fuck. Four days of marriage, and one thing that Dan start to learn about Phil is that he can be confusing. Dan inhaled deeply, he wanted to decline the offer but since Phil is looking at him with the most ridiculous bright eyes, he couldn’t say no.

“Okay..” Dan nodded.

 

“Yay!” Phil cheered. “Thank you, Dan. For accepting my offer.” He smiled widely.

 

“It’s me that should thank you,” Dan replied nervously and fiddled with the thread hanging loose around his sleeves. He could feel his heart hammering, his cheeks turning hot. God, he had never ever felt this way before. He is usually blunt. His audiences in YouTube always took note that Dan is a very straightforward person – in a nice way. But they didn’t know this side of Dan. Let’s hope they won’t discover this kind of Dan. It might blow up everything and it’s not good for Dan either.

 

“Oh yeah, mom called.” Phil breaks the silence.

 

“She called? What did she say?” Dan blinked.

 

“Nothing much, she asked how are you doing and have you eaten.” Phil replied and inhaled deeply, “the weather is nice, isn’t?” He casually asked before he continues, “do you… uhh… want to..” he looked at Dan for a second and continues, “want to go out? After I am done with my work today?”

 

Dan raised his eyebrows and blushed deeply, well.. that was very unexpected of Phil? He is still shy and not used to have Phil around, so of course, every little conversation or interaction between both of them would make him flustered and uneasy. Dan wished that he could feel at ease faster when he is with Phil. So.. the only way to get rid of the negative feelings inside of Dan when he is with Phil is to hang out with Phil.

 

“Yes, sure.” Dan replied. Another yay escaped from Phil’s lips. “My class ends early though. Would you like me to wait for you?” He asked.

 

“Yes, please. If it isn’t burdensome for you. I clock out at five. Meet me at the bus stop?”

 

Dan nodded, “bus stop.”

 

Phil giggled, “it’s a date then.”

 

The crimson on Dan’s cheeks began to darken.

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

 

As they arrived at the bus stop near the college, Phil stopped the car. He looked at his spouse and smiled. “Here’s your stop.”

 

“Thanks, Phil.” Dan smiled. “Have a good day at work.” He added before he unbuckled his seat belt.

“You too.” Phil replied.

Dan halted his movements for a second before looking up at Phil, “um..” he mumbled. Another thing that you may find amusing about Dan is that he is a sucker for movies. _Okay, if this was in a movie. What does the damn character do? Kiss? No! Too early! Handshake?? Too formal! The fuck. Hug? God no. I couldn’t just leave. He might get pissed and tell mom that I, apparently, is being a unfaithful spouse. Urgh! What do I do?_

 

Phil raised his eyebrows, “Dan? You okay?” He frowned. Worry started to seep into him slowly at the sudden half.

The brunette flinched, “yes, I am fine. I um..” Dan blushed darkly before he quickly pressed his lips against Phil’s cheek and pulled back way too damn quick, not looking at the elder and then opened the door and runs.

Phil, of course, is in shock. Deep shock. But it didn’t last long though, his face began to sketch a small smile. “Dan.. hmm..” he chuckled softly and proceed to drive to the college, his workplace. He couldn’t wait to start the class actually. Considering that his spouse kissed his cheek just now, he knows how deeply flustered he is, and that, he couldn’t wait to see how is he doing in the class.

_Ahh.. Marriage._

°•°•°•°•°•°

“Hey Dan! Good morning!”

“Good morning Peej…” Dan mumbled and sit down next to his friend with a big, fat sigh. “God,  how was your holiday?” He randomly asked. A small talk won’t hurt everybody, right?

PJ grinned, “you won’t believe your ears after hearing this. Guess what, I passed my driving lesson! Woo!” He pulled out a piece of card. “Look, it’s my driving license!” The boy continued to cheer. “Now, we can hang out every now and then.” He added more.

Dan chuckled softly, “that’s great. I spent my entire week doing…” he frowned.

_I spent my entire week trying to get accept the fact that I am married._

“I spent my entire week doing nothing but dozing all day, haha.” Dan said awkwardly. Few seconds later, he begins to feel guilty towards to his friend. PJ is his bestfriend, ever since they were in high school. PJ would help him every now and then, company him everywhere and comfort Dan if he is in distress.

However, Dan couldn’t tell PJ about his marriage. There’s nothing wrong with telling. It’s just he couldn’t. He is not ready. Even though PJ is his best friend, but Dan could feel that if he tells his best friend.. he might dig himself a grave and burry himself, shutting the entire world out.

PJ don’t have to know. And so is the entire world – his subscribers. Oh god. Dan could imagine it.

_BREAKING NEWS: YouTuber Dan Howell is actually married?_

No! He will not allow this! Dan bit his lips, _the world don’t need to know._

As Dan keep himself busy mind filled with endless nervous thoughts. That’s when his husband – his lecturer walks in to the hall.

“Good morning everybody.” Phil greeted, and received several hellos and mornings in return. Phil smiled at them and placed his files onto the desk next to him. “So! Welcome back to college! I hope that every one of you enjoyed your holiday.” He chuckled.

“Mr. Lester! What did you do during holiday?” one of the students asked.

Phil smiled and his eyes scanned the class for a moment before he finally managed to detect his spouse. He cleared his throats for a moment. “Hmm.. well.. I was busy taking care of my kitten.” He chuckled.

“Kitten? Oh? You got yourself a kitten, Mr. Lester?”

“Rather saying I got myself a kitten… I could say.. he was presented to me.” Phil replied and looked at Dan, feeling amused at the younger boy’s reaction. There, he is very flustered. And Phil didn’t fail to catch the dark shades of red that are currently blossoming on both of his cheeks.

“Oh well, shall we begin our class?” Phil turned back to the whiteboard. “Friendly reminder, that your deadline for your holiday assignment is today. Please submit all of them to me before the class ends. Thank you.”

And thus, the class begins.

°•°•°•°•°•°

“So if a customer suddenly comes up to you, all furious and yelling. What do you have to do?” Phil asks.

PJ raised his hand and stood up. “First, we need to listen so that we know what’s the cause of our customer’s distress.”

“Correct. What’s next?”

“After the customer is done with complaining, we apologize.”

Phil nodded, playing with his marker pen. “That’s correct. But what is it for, Ligouri?”

PJ cleared his throat before he continued. God bless him with the brain of smart people. But PJ is actually terrified of talking in front of a lot of people. “Well… To shows that we are sorry to hear that. To shows out sincerity...?”

Dan glanced at Phil.

“Yes, that is true “ Phil nodded and turned back to the whiteboard. “When this happens, it’s the best to show that we are feeling sorry. Do not ever try to fight or defy the customer.” He explained. “When we apologize and tell them that we understand what are they going through, there’s a high chance that they will be lese angry and is willing to cooperate with us “

PJ nodded, “I understand.”

Phil smiled, “thank you PJ. You may sit. Now! Can someone tell what’s the next step after  apologizing and shows that we are feeling sorry?”

Silent.

“Anybody? Beside PJ?”

Silent.

“In that case, I’ll have to pick someone to explain it then!” Phil could hear few gasps. He briefly scanned the class for a moment before he set his eyes upon Dan’s.

Dan raised his eyebrows and shook his head out of bewilderment. _Oh.. he better not._

“Howell! Could you please explain to all of us?” Phil pointed his marker to Dan.  

_Motherfucker…_

Phil turned back to the whiteboard once more, grinning widely. It  doesn’t hurt to tease his spouse. He is not being unprofessional. Technically, his spouse is his student. So there’s nothing wrong with wanting Dan to be smart and focus in class  after all. After all, he enjoys looking at Dan’s reaction. It seems that Phil has found his new calling – Dan’s cute reactions.

Dan grunted and stood up, pouting at PJ and looked at his notebook briefly before clearing his voice. “We should offer assistance. We should ask them what can we do for them. “ Dan read out.

No response.

That means, he has to elaborate it more.

“Err…” Dan swallowed and played around with his pen nervously. And then he suddenly lit up. “For example, I bought a new phone. And I happen to have a class today. So before I went to bed, I set an alarm. But then, in the morning, my alarm won’t stop! It would replay the alarm tone by itself over and over! Even though I’ve already set it off. Turns out, there’s a system dysfunction. So I brought it back to the store and lodge a complaint. After the worker express their regret that this is happening to me, they should ask me what can they do for me to fix this problems. In my case, I wont ask fot refund. But I want them to fix what’s wrong with my phone.”

Phil raised his brows at Dan. _Is this a revenge?_

Dan glared at Phil. _This is a revenge! ‘Presented to me’ my ass._

They continued to exchange looks for several seconds before Dan breaks it and looked away out of embarrassment. Phil let out a small chuckle, “I guess you are speaking from recent experience? Bet you did not take that well.”

“Errr.. it’s not that.. I mean… well… imagine having a tiresome week and exhausted. So uhhhhhh…” Dan began to mumble. “Errr, did I give you correct explanation?”

Phil is beginning to have funny itch in his chest. “Yes Howell. Thank you. Sit.”

The brunette lowered himself onto the chair slowly. He felt like his head is going to explode in anytime now.

PJ looked at him curiously and leaned closer, “why is Mr. Lester being like that?”

“Err, I am not very sure. Let’s just say I am the new light of hope in class.” Dan said, half jokingly.

Fortunately, PJ bought it. “No way! I am the all time star. You wont steal it away from me.” He pouts.

Dan grinned at him, “oh really? We’ll see about that.”

 

°•°•°•°•°•°

“Why did you that?” Dan grumbled grumpily.

Phil looked at him and tilted his head – pretending not to know what is Dan talking about. “Hmm, what did I do what?” He chuckled, feeling slightly amused.

The teen rolled his eyes. Okay, nevermind. He won’t bother trying to ask Phil anymore. He’s afraid that he might die out of embarrassment or our of breath due to being so nervous to the point that he might forgot how to breath.

Dan’s classes are already over for today. So now he is waiting for Phil to clock out. He wanted to wait at library at first, but since he just got married -- and he is being salty about it. The God decided to help his poor ass by making the library unopened today. And thus, Phil insist on making him wait at his desk in the office.

_“Phil, is that even allowed?”_

_“No actually but just tell them that you need help with assignment.”_

Phil glanced at him, “were you angry?” He asked in a very soft tone.

The brunette blinked. “About what?” He nervously  asked.

“The.. alarm thing? I mean, the way of how I text you in the morning?” Phil elaborated. “I don’t mean to annoy you.”

Dan sighed lightly and shook his head, “No Phil.. I mean, not really..” Dan commented. “It didn’t really bother me.. w.. well.. I was just… surprised.” He added more.

The elder raised his brows, “could you clarify that please?”

Dan is beginning to feel his asscheeks heating up, and his heart thumping 180 km/h. “Err, I mean.. nevermind..” He mumbled and bring his own watch to his attention. It’s 3:40 PM. Dan have to wait until 5:00 PM, maybe? Usually lecturers clock out at 5, no?

“Sit.” Phil welcomed the boy as they arrived at his office, “if you are thirsty, the fridge is over there. If you are hungry, go look for some food in the pantry. If you are bored, you can sleep on my sofa.” He pointed at the comfy looking white sofa.

Dan nodded and sit on the sofa. Goddamn, that is so soft and comfortable. Dan could melt in any minute.

While waiting for his spouse, Dan decided to spend his time listening to Spotify and playing PUBG on his mobile. But apparently, the other human manage to captivate his interest more. Rather than being stressed out after getting shot by an enemy on PUGB and dies, he spares no time and watched Phil instead.

Dan is still trying to process if he is actually married with Phil. Now you might be ranting, why is Dan being dramatic way too much? Try being an 18 years old boy, an introvert too, doing nothing but sitting in his room all day playing games, doing assignments and make approriatate, public friendly, child friendly videos.. then, suddenly, one day, your mom announced to you in your face that you are going to get married.

The boy is still upset about that though, not only that, his mom hasn’t been texting him either since his parents left the house to travel to another country. And to add salt to his wound in his heart, Francesca called Phil, instead of him?

Dan sniffed softly and closed his eyes.

Which managed to raid Phil’s attention. He placed down his pen and looked at Dan worriedly. Oh no. “Dan?” He called softly. “Are you okay?”

No avail. Of course.

“Dan.” Phil tried once more and stood up, then walked to Dan. He could see Dan’s nose is getting pink. “Talk to me?” He knelt down in front of him, looking up at the brunette worriedly. “Are you sick?”

Dan shook his head.

“You got yelled by Madame Jammie?”

Dan frowned a bit. How on earth did Phil know that? He shook his head once more and opened his eyes. Tears threatening to fall from both of them.

“Dan…” Phil let out a worried sigh and bit his lips, gently reaching out for his spouse’s hand. Much smaller than his hand. Which is cute—Phil thought. “Talk to me?”

Dan shook his head once more and sniffled again, this time, comes with tears flowing down to his cheeks.  “Nothing..” He mumbled. “It’s nothing.” He repeated and cleared his throat. “I am fine, Phil.” He said softly and hesitantly gripped Phil’s hand. _Warm._

And of course, Phil doesn’t buy it. He sat next to Dan and gently rubbed the back of Dan soothingly. This action causes Dan to tear up more, Francesca used to that when he would have those rough days.

“Mom didn’t even talk to me,” he sniffled. “I’ve been texting her. But she has not read any single of it.” He breathed out, “what’s funny is that she called you this morning? The fuck.”

Phil sighed softly and pulled Dan to his chest as he continued rubbing Dan’s back. “Maybe mom is busy.” He assured.

“Then why did she call you instead of me then?” Dan’s voice starts to get even lower, and sadder.

Phil honestly doesn’t know why did Francesca do that. So Phil really have no idea how to response to Dan’s question at the moment. He hugged the boy tighter and placed his chin on Dan’s head. ‘’Dan…” He murmured softly.

Dan let out a grunt and shook his once more before he struggled to free himself from Phil’s embrace. He stood up and looked at Phil angrily, “I am his son!” He yelled.

Phil stood up, “Dan.”

“No!” Dan breathed in shakingly and stood back, “and you shouldn’t be treating me like this either! I don’t you.” He spat out.

“Dan, please stop.” Phil shakingly pleaded. “Mom must have a good reason why she did that.”

“What?” Dan growled. “ _Mom?_ It’s _my_ mom. Not yours.”

The elder approached Dan and quickly pulled him back to tight embrace. “Dan. Please..” Phil almost sobbed out of panic.

Upon realizing Phil’s distress tone, Dan suddenly jolt himself out of the anger. He blinked rapidly and trying to look up at Phil, but he couldn’t, the only thing that he could see is Phil’s neck. He could also see the thumping nerve on the right side of Phil’s neck.

“P-Phil?” He called softly and then sniffled. “I.. I am sorry.”

Phil shook his head and hugged him tighter, closing his eyes. “It’s okay.” He whispered.

Once more, Dan could feel the intense sharp pain in his chest. Dan gripped Phil’s shirt tightly and sobbed. “I am sorry.” He cried. “I didn’t.. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay, Daniel.”

“I am sorry.”

Phil rubbed the back of Dan gently. “It’s okay,” he whispered back.

°•°•°•°•°•°

In the end, they didn’t go out as they planned in the morning. Dan is in a very bad state, and so is Phil. And Dan know that the cause of distress would be because of him. Dan was so tempted to just bang his head to the wall and have himself fly to the afterlife.

Dan wanted to make it up to Phil, but he is scared. He learned another thing about Phil today. And he swear that he do not want to see that side of Phil again. The stressed out Phil. Dan sighed softly and knocked his forehead. _Dan, you fucking idiot._ He mentally cursed.

It’s 6.20 PM right now, and Phil is taking his time in the bathroom. Instead of being with Dan. Dan hates at the thought of being sad because Phil is not with him right now – but he is sad. And he knows damn well that he is the one that should be blamed. Being all dramatic and childish. _Urgh!_

_I need to make it up to him._ Dan chanted over and over in his head and then shut his laptop before fleeing to the kitchen. He learned how to make popcorn during his pastry class back then. And.. he knows that Phil loves pop corn. So.. why not?

°•°•°•°•°•°

Dan frowned sadly, Phil is not around. He was not aware that Phil managed to sneak himself out from the house. He felt lost for a bit, but then he shook himself out of the feelings.

“Urgh..” He groaned at the sweet smell of the popcorn. It smells way too sweet. In front of him, there’s currently a large pot filled with his own handmade caramel popcorn. Dan had tasted it earlier, it’s way too damn good. But he is very unsure if Phil would like it or not. But it’s fucking delicious in Dan’s liking— so, of course, he wanted Phil to try it.

But damn Phil is not here!

He let out another sad groan, “Phil is mad..” he murmured and pat the pot. “I don’t think Phil will eat you.” He stared at the golden popcorn.

“Oh, I will. I do will eat them.” Phil suddenly appeared.

Dan started and jumped back before his head bang against the cupboard. “Ow!”

Phil chuckled softly, “I am sorry. Are you okay?” He asked, approaching his spouse and then hold his head to see if Dan accidentally dented his own head. That would be horrorfying. “You are okay.” He gently blow at Dan’s scalp.

Dan blushed darkly and nodded, “yes, I am.” He mumbled.

Phil smiled. “You made popcorns?” He asked.

The brunette blinked and blushed even darker. _Jesus Dan._ He nodded quickly, “I made. P-popcorns. Caramel. Popcorns. Caramel Popcorns. Uhm, I learned it during class. And, it was tasty and I wanted to try it again.” He spoke nervously.

Phil smiled widely, “Really? Not for me?” He teased.

Dan looked down and played with his sleeves, “umm… f.. for… both of us? T. to.. we.. uhh…” Dan chocked and gasped.

“Dan, breathe.” Phil rubbed the back of Dan’s back and smiled. “Thank you, Dan.” He leaned closer and pressed his lips on Dan’s forehead gently.

If Phil didn’t tell him to breathe, Dan would have faint sooner.

“So, Netflix?” Phil smiled.

Dan nodded eagerly.

°•°•°•°•°•°

“You went out and bought pizzas?” Dan looked at the 3 boxes of regular sized pizzas in shock. That’s a lot of pizzas!

“Yeah, I figured we could have pizzas instead of home cooking today.” Phil sat down on the sofa. “Plus, we didn’t get to go on date.” Reached out for the TV remote.

Dan blinked and looked down. “Phil?” He called softly.

“Hm?”

“I am sorry…” Dan apologized in a very soft, and sad tone. “I ruined it.” He sniffled.

Phil looked up at Dan and stood up, “you didn’t ruin anything, Dan.” He assured and placed his hand on Dan’s cheek. “You don’t need to apologize. You didn’t ruin anything. I understand what happened.” He added.

Dan looked up at the elder, “I couldn’t be a dutiful spouse to you.” He whispered.

“You don’t have to,” Phil muttered, gazing at Dan’s pink lips and stroked it gently. “When I told them that you are my, indeed, a dearest present to me. I didn’t lie.” He muttered. “You won’t understand, but, you are my dearest present in my life. A bless. No matter what.”

“How? We barely talked before.”

“I know.” Phil replied. “Talking isn’t necessary for humans to have feelings for each other.”

Dan blinked rapidly, “w-what?”

Phil chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Come on, the pizza will get cold. Let’s feast.” He squeezed Dan’s cheeks, causing Dan to pucker up comically before he sit down and begin to browse Netflix. Leaving Dan speechless.

°•°•°•°•°•°

They had a good time, few movies, pizza feasts, popcorn feasts, sometimes Dan had to bear with Phil’s teasings. Sometimes, things get awkward when Phil is quiet. Dan, overeall, is happy that they are okay.

Dan looked up at the man next to him and hesitantly leaned closer to him before closing his eyes. _That’s nice_. Dan thought, snuggling the other.

_It’s not bad._ Dan thought once more, _the marriage_. Dan hopes that this kind of things will continue to go on in his marriage, rather than negativity.

_What if mom comes back, and it ends?_

Dan opened his eyes wide and looked up at Phil, who is already asleep. “Phil?” He called softly. There were no response, so Dan closed his eyes.

It’s not possible. Francesca did say that Phil is here to take care of him, didn’t she? Dan doesn’t understand why he needs to get married in order to be taken of. Maybe it’s just, old, traditional thing. But Dan’s opinion of marriage now is not bad, unlike the first day of being wedded.

_God, if mom comes back. And this ends. I will be a fucking divorcee?_

Back then, Dan had think that if his marriage news is somehow leaked to the media and the headline about his marriage is horrible. Now he is imagining this instead. _YouTuber Dan Howell, ends marriage of one year._

_No fucking no!_ Dan mentally screamed. _That is so ugly!_ Dan panicked.

Now he is having mixed feelings. He is indeed, not really to be a dutiful spouse for Phil. And he is far more welcome to leave him if he likes. But yet, he loathes at the sound of himself, age 18, being married, but then get divorced at the age of 19 after his mom comes back.

Dan whined helplessly and rubbed his temple.

“What do I do with you?” Dan sighed as he looked up once more. Watching Phil dozing off.

Several minutes later of deep thinking, he found himself falling asleep too at the sound of Phil’s breathing and the TV noises.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for dropping by! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what do you think! :)


End file.
